


Strangeness and Charm

by NoxWillow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Airbending & Airbenders, Amon (Avatar) - Freeform, Angst, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Bending (Avatar), Bolin (Avatar) - Freeform, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Equalists (Avatar), Eventual Romance, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Friendship, Ikki (Avatar) - Freeform, Jinora (Avatar) - Freeform, Korea (Avatar), Korea/asami, Lin Beifong - Freeform, Love, Mako (Avatar) - Freeform, Meelo (Avatar) - Freeform, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Original Female Characters - Freeform, Pro-Bending, Republic City, Romance, Tenzin (Avatar) - Freeform, Toph Beifong - Freeform, Waterbending & Waterbenders, asami sato - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWillow/pseuds/NoxWillow
Summary: Addie is new to Republic City and quickly finds herself in debt to Mako and Bolin for saving her. In her efforts to pay them back, she gets entangled in the Avatar world, learning more about herself and the people around her than she ever expected. [Mako/OC] [Slight AU]





	1. To Mop with Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I thought I would try and entertain you with a Mako/OC fic. I have this elaborate plot in my head of how all the shenanigans an OC would get up to in the Avatar world. I hope they are sensical and you enjoy the read along the way.
> 
> Also, as a note, this is slight AU. Since I had to move some events around to make room for the new character, expect minor things to be out of order. Don’t worry, nothing major will be skipped. Some things will be added though ;)

The crowd screamed with fervor as the Fire Ferrets claimed another victory. Addie clapped her hands with excitement before shuffling her way out of the crowd. The nosebleeds were a roudy place to be, and if her boss found her slacking on her duties in favour to watch the match, she would lose her job instantly. 

Her job wasn’t glamorous. It was dirty, hard work, but Addie hadn’t expected anything else. She was glad for the opportunity to put money in her pocket, even if her pockets didn’t go deep.

“You missed a spot,” a drunkard slurred as Addie reunited with her mop. She was tasked with keeping the floors of the nosebleeds somewhat clean. The thin layer of alcohol stuck to her boots as she scrubbed at the floor, ignoring the man who had taken an interest in her. “Did you hear me, girl?” the man asked, moving in closer to her. The crowd who had come to watch the match were beginning to filter out. They brushed past the two, ignorant of the unwanted attention the man was paying the girl.

“I heard,” Addie replied. She made a point to mop over the floor where the man had pointed, dodging the feet of the people emptying the arena. 

The man inched himself closer. He was near enough for Addie to smell the alcohol on his breath. “I could show you how to properly hold the shaft,” the man offered, “of the mop, of course.” His hand reached around Addie’s waist to pull her in, squeezing her side. Every fibre of her being froze as the man turned her body to his. “This is the proper way to hold it.” 

Addie was somehow tucked into the man’s body, his large frame dwarfing hers as his fingers inched up her ribcage, nearing the underside of her breast. Before the man could tighten his grip on Addie anymore, the girl whipped the mop out of his hand, snapping it back to make contact with his face. 

The man’s cry was muffled by sound of the arena, the contact enough for Addie to slip out of his grip. She didn’t waste time to check the damage done. There were enough people for her to slip into the crowd and lose him. His breath still clung to her nose though, the pressure of his grip still clinging to her middle. 

Finding herself removed far enough away from the man, Addie slumped against the wall and dropped her mop with more anger than necessary. Hashino, her boss, had warned her to keep away from the guests. They were paying customers after all. It wasn’t her job to get in their way. She was there to clean after them and leave the reputation of the arena in good standing. He hadn’t mentioned the guests would be so handsy though. Addie had done well enough to keep herself small and out of the way. Except for when the match had risen in intensity and pulled her attention away from the floor. Hopefully the man who had accosted her had been too drunk to do anything more than nurse both his wound and pride as he exited the building.

That hope fell short, for out of the corner of her eye, Addie could see the man bobbing his way towards her. She wasn’t hard to miss. Her red hair stood out against the crowd of dark hair so commonly found in Republic City. Addie cursed as she escaped further into the crowd. Still new to the arena and it’s mazelike construction, the girl found it hard to navigate. Any hallway would do, Addie thought as she took her luck on the multiple doors lining the halls. The first three were locked with the fourth offering her passage. Not bothering to guess where she was going, Addie threw herself into the corridor, locking the door behind her. 

A tense beat passed before the handle began to jiggle and then stopped. The man must have moved on. That didn’t leave Addie feeling any better about returning to her station. Instead, she’d wait it out. Looking around her, she found herself in a stairwell. There was no way up except for roof access. That made sense, being she was in the nosebleeds of the arena. 

Assuming enough time had passed, Addie grabbed the door she had slipped through only to find it didn’t budge. Shit. It had opened for her from the other side. Now she was locked out of the only part of the arena she knew. Down she would go then, trying a door on each level only to find them all locked. Nearing the bottom and ignoring the panic setting in the back of her mind, Addie tried for the last door, surprised when it opened with ease. This new hallway was long and straight. Perhaps Addie was under the stadium for the curve of the building didn’t warp the hallway here like it did the upper levels. 

“Hey,” someone shouted at Addie, a rough female voice. It was another caretaker, an elderly woman pushing a cart full of cleaning supplies. “You supposed to be down here?”

Addie licked her lips. “I work here,” she said, indicated their matching uniforms. Long blue jumpsuits with heavy boots and pulled back hair. 

The woman sneered at Addie as she neared. “No shit. But that doesn’t give you clearance to roam the building as you please. Where are you stationed?”

“I was on the top level and took a wrong door. I got stuck in a stairwell and kept going down till I came here. It was the only door that would open.” It wasn’t a total lie. An omission of truth, really.

This woman’s bullshit detector seemed to being on high alert. “Is that so? Where’s your cleaning supplies?”

Addie snapped her empty hands behind her back and gave the woman her best grin. “Look, I’m just lost. If you could just point me in the right direction, I’ll be on my way.”

“You’re not a groupie, are you? It wouldn’t be the first time one of you girlies has stolen a uniform to get close to the pro-benders.”

“Oh no,” Addie waved her arms. “I’m not a groupie. I do actually work here and I really am lost.” Pulling out her ID, the redhead showed it to the skeptical caretaker. The woman grabbed at the ID card with rough hands, only satisfied when she saw Addie’s portrait on the tag.

“Humph. Fine then. Third door on the left behind me. Go up three flights. It will take you to the employees lounge.”

Addie wasted no time bolting for the door and scurried up the stairs only to find the door on the third flight locked. Spirits have mercy, what did Addie ever do to doors to deserve this kind of luck? One more flight then, and by the gods, she hoped that door would be unlocked.

As her hand came down on the handle, the familiar sound of the click was sweet on her ears as the door opened. Making her way down the hallway, Addie was once again lost, alone, and wandering aimlessly. It was only a loud bout of yelling that indicated people were present. 

“This is bullshit,” a male voice said. “I’m over it, and I’m over you. Find another waterbender.” The sound of something hitting the floor echoed through the hall before a man wearing pro-bending clothes stomped out the room to Addie’s right. “Ugh, out of my way,” he whined as he bumped into her.

Addie flattened herself against the wall as the man passed. Her curiosity got the better of her as she inched further to see where the commotion had occurred. Before she could get any further, a yell from further down the hall reached her ears. Whipping her head to the left, Addie could make out the man she had earlier hit with the mop. His face was streaked red from the nose down, his collar covered in blood. There were two guards behind him, following his finger pointed directly at Addie. 

“That’s her. She’s the one who attacked me.” 

The blood from Addie’s head rushed to her feet as she looked for an escape route. Her luck with door wasn’t proving very fruitful lately, so instead of trying another random hallway, she bolted for the nearest opening. 

The room to her right was occupied by two very surprised pro-benders, two out of the three Fire Ferrets she had just watched win the match. There was little time to waste as Addie slammed the door behind her, her back pressed against it as she met their surprised faces.

“What the hell?” the tallest of the two boys asked. Mako, if Addie remembered correctly. The other must be his younger brother, Bolin. “Bro, are you still trying to bring groupies up in here?”

“What? No!” Bolin shouted. “I’ve never seen her before. I swear.”

“I’m very sorry for this,” Addie said, cutting Bolin off as the door strained behind her. The guards must be trying to bust in. She leaned further into the door, ignoring the angry voices coming from behind it, the ones cursing her out.

“Who are you?” Mako asked. He was bent down at the waist, picking up a discarded helmet on the floor. The waterbender must have thrown it on the ground in a fit moments before she barged in. 

“Uh…” the door strained again. “I work here in the cleaning department. I was accosted by a man. I may have broken his nose in an attempt to get away. He seems very mad about it.”

“You broke someone’s nose?” Bolin asked. He seemed both surprised and impressed by her. 

“I think so,” Addie said as she turned her back to the boys. She grabbed at the door handle as the locked popped open from the other side. Using as much force as she could muster, she held the handle tight in her hands, ignoring the rub against her skin as it turned. “Look, I’m about to get sacked or have the living shit kicked out of me. Possibly both.”

“What do you want us to do about it?” Mako asked, his voice raising. 

“I don’t know. I really need this job and I like my bones intact,” Addie panicked. There was only a second more before the door burst open, sending her stumbling backward into Bolin. The two tumbled to the ground as two guards burst into the room, the drunk man right behind with an accusatory glare in his eyes. 

“There she is, the little witch. Broke my nose!” He didn’t seem as drunk now, just pure rage.

Addie untangled herself from Bolin and scurried backwards as the guards descending on her. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Bolin piped up, pulling at the guard who had his large hand wrapped around Addie’s forearm. “Is that necessary?”

The man with the broken nose turned on the earthbender, hate in his eyes. “I don’t think she deserves any better. She should be fired for what she did. Throw her out on the street if we have to.”

“And what exactly did she do?” Mako interjected. He put himself in between the man and Addie, the girl still in the guards’ clutches.

“I literally just said it,” the man cried. “She broke my nose.”

Addie ripped her arm out of the guards grasp. “Only after you grabbed me.”

“I never touched you,” the man sneered.

Addie ignored the red creeping in on her vision. “That’s bullshit and you know it.” Looking at the guards, the girl stood up to her full height. She was aiming for intimidation. No one looked very intimidated though. She wasn’t short, but she certainly wasn’t tall. “Are you really going to believe him? He’s half drunk.”

“He’s a guest,” one of the guards said, but his tone wavered.

Mako outstretched his arm, trying to broker any sense of peace in the room. “Look gents, I think we can all agree things got out of hand and some regrettable actions may have occurred,” he shared a glance between Addie and the man. “But why don’t we agree to let bygones be bygones. We can all walk away from this.”

The man’s hair bristled on his head. “But my nose. It’s all bent out of shape. She ruined my beautiful face.”

“Beautiful is a generous word for it,” Addie mumbled under her breath. 

Mako’s foot was swift to kick Addie’s shin. Message received. She shut her mouth. “I wouldn’t suppose free tickets for the rest of the season would ease things for you?” Mako asked, giving his best winning smile to the man.

“Is he allowed to do that?” the man asked the nearest guard.

The guard shrugged. “As long as he’s paying for it, I don’t see why not.”

Mako grimaced for only a second. “So we’ll buy you a season’s pass, and my friend here gets to keep her job. Everyone’s happy, right?”

The man stood straight, arms crossed in an effort to look dignified. The dried blood on his face ruined the effect. “I say we have a deal.”

Bolin seemed to come to his senses at this point and interjected himself into the conversation. “Well, then, why don’t I take down your information, we’ll get the tickets sent over to you and we can call it a night?” Escorting the man and the two guards out to the hall, Bolin shut the door behind him, not before giving both Mako and Addie a quick thumbs up. 

A heavy silence creeped between Mako and the girl as she struggled for something to say. “So… how much do season tickets cost?”

Mako’s thumb rubbed the bridge of his nose. His eyes were closed. “A lot. A lot of money we don’t have to just give out.”

Addie felt a flair of guilt creep up in her chest. “I can pay for it,” she said, more to fill the silence than because it was the right thing to do. She hadn’t much money to spare either. She really didn’t have much at all. 

“That I can work with,” Mako said. He dropped his hand from his face and looked at Addie for the first time without dismay. It wasn’t the reaction she had hoped for. Weren’t pro-benders allowed to bring whoever they wanted to the arena? Wasn’t that a perk of the job? “We can work out a payment plan then.”

Incredible. This man was all about numbers. Had he any sense of sympathy? She supposed he must have had some. He did sort out the situation for her without costing her job or her face. “Alrighty then. I can do that.”

“Do what?” Bolin asked as he returned to the room, a piece of paper with the man’s information on it.

“Our friend here is going to pay us back the money for the season’s pass,” Mako answered.

“Oh,” Bolin shrugged. “That’s nice of you. It’s a fair bit of money.”

“I should be the one thanking you,” Addie offered, deciding to bite down her pride. She should be thankful things ended up the way they did. “Who knows what that man would have done to me otherwise.”

Mako crossed his arms. “You should really be more careful around here. That man could have done a lot worse.”

“I know, that’s why I said thank you.” Addie took a moment to brush off some imaginary dust from her jumper. “Right then, I better get back to work. The upper floors aren’t going to mop themselves. I suppose you two will be here over the next few nights for the following matches? I can bring the first round of money to you then?”

Bolin leaned against a table and waved his hand in a lazy circle. “We actually live here, in the East tower above the training room. You can usually find one of us there.”

“And how much should I bring?” 

Mako pulled the paper with the man’s information out of Bolin’s hand. Finding a pen, he scratched a number down and passed it to her. “This is the total. Why don’t we say five payments, one every two weeks.” 

Addie tried not to cry as she looked at the number. This was three months worth of rent, and she barely had enough money to cover one. “Yup. I’ll make it happen.” She hoped her voice didn’t sound as high as it did to her ears. “I’ll see you in two weeks then.” She handed the paper back to Bolin. “There’s not a chance the guy would settle for anything less, would he?”

Bolin scrunched his face. “That’s a hard no. Out in the hallway, he was rambling about beating you to a pulp if we didn’t deliver on the tickets.”

Addie smacked her lips together. “Mmhmm. That clears that up then. So two weeks, right?”

She was already shuffling to the door, wanting to rid herself of the room and the boys’ intense eyes. “Wait,” Mako said. It felt more like an order than a suggestion. “Don’t we get your name? So we know who to ask for in case we don’t see you in two weeks?”

“I won’t flake,” Addie said, annoyed he had so little faith in her. “I make good on my word. Besides, I work in the building. I won’t be hard to find.”

“Your name,” Mako repeated.

“It’s Addie.” She debated whether to stick her hand out. It felt far too formal for the situation. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Addie. I’m Bolin.” The younger brother outstretched his hand, taking hers even though she didn’t offer it. “And this is Mako. He’s got a terrible personality but it grows on you. You’ll see.”

Addie gave them both a small smile, trying desperately not to let the situation get to her. Not only was she broke, but now she was in debt. “It’s nice to meet you two. I’ll see you around, I suppose.”

“Suppose you will,” Mako said as he eyed the door. It was a clear dismissal. Addie didn’t bother to take up any more of their time. Not only did she have her job to finish, now she had to figure out how to repay these boys for the mess she had gotten herself into. 

How strangely things always worked out for her.


	2. I'll Make a Bender Out of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Here’s chapter two for ya. I wonder if people avoid Mako fics because of his character arc in the first two seasons. He’s not everyone’s favourite but I think he really redeems himself in the third and fourth book. I hope to explore his character more thoroughly in this fic, along with all our favourites and see how an OC effects everyone. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I regrettably do not own Avatar or the Legend of Korra.

Addie exited the room, leaving behind the two brothers who had come to her rescue. She didn’t feel very good about the situation. She had been in Republic City for a total of three weeks, and the city that was supposed to offer her the chance of success seemed to be spitting in her face.

She had spent nearly all of her money making the journey from Da Po Fu, a northern state in the Earth Kingdom, still separating itself from its imperialistic past. The conditions of the state had many people fleeing for better opportunity, and as so many had done before her, Addie had travelled to Republic City, dreams fully realized but not actualized. 

The journey East had been rough. Addie had been smart, cautioned by a few well-wishers on her way to keep her belongings close but that didn’t stop someone from trying to pick pocket her. She had felt the man run his hand along her bag in the train station before she saw him. Her indignant cry once she realized what was happening sent the man scattering off empty handed. It had left a bad taste in her mouth though. Everyone seemed suspicious as the train rolled out and steamed down the country side into new lands.

Once Addie had arrived in Republic City, a small tote in hand to keep all her belongings, she set off to find a place to stay. After three days of searching and staying in rundown hostels, Addie found an apartment in the Dragon Flats borough. The area may not have been the safest, but it fit within Addie’s limited budget. A temporary home until she secured a job and could pay for something better. There seemed to be enough buzz on the streets and it was close enough to downtown. 

With an apartment to call home, Addie the spent the next week applying for jobs. That may have been even more exhausting than finding an apartment. But a broke Addie wouldn’t last long in the city. When the job came up in the cleaning department at the pro-bending arena, she could hardly refuse.

The pro-bending arena was new territory for Addie, who had never seen a firebender before. The bending population in her village was extremely small and out of her entire family, she was an anomaly. The only waterbender in a clan of earthbenders. It made her stick out like a sore thumb and her waterbending suffered for it. Without a proper teacher, Addie had learned bending by observing her younger siblings move earth. Addie was sure her movements were wrong. They felt clunky, relying on brute force rather that the grace waterbenders were supposed to exhibit. But no one had corrected her, so the habits remained.

Perhaps moving to Republic City had been more about bending than financial opportunity. If only Addie could corner some poor waterbender and beg them to teach her how to move. She felt embarrassed watching her first pro-bending game as she moped the floors on day one. The waterbenders moved with grace and ease, their positions dictated by the flow of water. Addie would be a laughing stock in anyone saw her control the element. 

Now returned to the nosebleeds after meeting the pro-bending brothers, Addie found her mop and resumed her task. There was no one left to argue with. No man to make uncomfortable advances on her. No rowdy crowds to dodge around as she cleaned. The floor was empty except for her.

Maybe she could speed things along and practice her bending while she was at it. When she first got the job, no one had mentioned she couldn’t bend. She certainly wouldn’t have if anyone was watching but there were no prying eyes.

Setting her mop down, Addie stretched her arm out and felt for a connection to the water. She slowly pulled a small amount out of the bucket before growing impatient. Giving it a little more power, the water shot out of the bucket and splashed the ceiling. Addie cursed and dropped her arm immediately as the water fell back to the floor. She had watched her younger siblings countless times pull earth from the ground, shooting it up like a rocket. Perhaps she didn’t need as much force. Water was much lighter than earth, after all. 

She had made a rightful mess of the floor now. Water on both the ceiling and ground. With a sigh, Addie felt for that connection again. It never felt quite right though, like the water didn’t want to listen to her and only moved by force. When she tapped into it, she urged the water to spread out, hoping to cover the floor in a more even manner for mopping. Instead, the mop bucket tipped over and spilled the rest. 

Addie cursed again, trying to keep the water from going everywhere, but her hold on the element was loose at best. All she managed to do was stop it from soaking her shoes.

“Wow, you’re a terrible bender.”

Addie cried out, the water slipping from her hold and spilling on to her shoes. She whipped around to find Bolin, eyes wide as he looked at the damage she had done.

“I don’t mean to insult you or anything. But that was rough.”

Addie covered her eyes with her hands, very much wanting to disappear into the floor. Here was a top pro-bender, watching her fail miserably at something she should have been better at. “I didn’t realize anyone was here.”

“Oh yeah, I didn’t mean to sneak up on you. I was just coming to check on how you were doing, you know, after everything.” Bolin’s eyes widened on the last word.

“I’m just having a rough night,” Addie confessed. 

The earth bender nodded. “I can see that. Sometimes by bending gets the better of me too when I’m stressed.”

Addie hesitated before speaking again. “Actually, this is usually how my bending goes. I’ve never been formally trained—by waterbenders at least. I’ve only ever seen earthbenders before.” 

“Really?” Bolin asked, shocked such a person could exist.

“Yep. My family is full of them. Your brother was the first firebender I’ve ever seen.” Addie wondered why she was telling him so much so fast. Surely, Bolin didn’t need to hear all of this. But the boy had such a kind face, one of the first kind faces she had seen in Republic City. And it felt good to vent.

Bolin’s eyes lit up. “Ah, that makes sense. You seem to move water more like earth than, well, water. It was so aggressive.”

Addie hung her head. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Everyone needs to learn bending from someone. You just need a teacher,” Bolin suggested.

Addie perked up at this. “You think? I don’t know any waterbenders though.”

Scratching his head, Bolin hummed and hawed for a moment. “I would have offered for you to learn from my teammate, but he just quite.” Addie tried not to let the disappointment show. “But don’t give up. If there’s one thing I am, it’s resourceful. I’m sure I can find you someone who would teach you.”

Addie felt the kindness radiate from Bolin. She wondered how long it would last when the next words came out of her mouth. “I can’t offer money for a trainer though. I’m still trying to figure out how to pay your brother back.”

Bolin waved his hand. “Don’t mind Mako, he has a stick up his ass most of the time. Besides, I’ve been in the pro-bender world for a little while now. There’s bound to be someone who would help.”

“I would really appreciate it.” Addie hesitated then. At the risk of sounding ungrateful, can I ask why you’re helping me? I’ve done nothing but make a mess of things all five minutes that I’ve known you.” The girl pointed to the mop bucket and the puddle around it.

“I can’t imagine not having someone looking out for me.” Bolin said, scratching the back of his head. “Mako’s been there my entire life. If I can offer someone even an ounce of help for someone else, why wouldn’t I?”

Addie gave the earthbender a huge grin. “You’re too kind for this place.”

Bolin returned the gesture. “Now you sound like my brother.”

“About him,” Addie said, twisting he fingers together. “Could you not mention to him that I’m a bender? Or to anyone else until I get proper training? Everyone here seems to have a really good grasp over their element, pro-bender or not. I want to know what I’m doing before I go advertising to the world that I’m a bender too. I want to be able to hold my own.”

Bolin crossed his arms. “Are you sure? Mako could be a good resource for you, even if he’s a firebender. He has a lot of experience fighting against waterbenders.”

Looking back at the mess of the floor she had made, Addie shook her head. “I want to be confident in my skills before I tell one of the best pro-benders that I can bend. You weren’t supposed to find out either. No one was until I was ready.”

“I can respect that,” Bolin said as he extended his arm. Addie reached out to grap it, giving it a firm shake. “And don’t worry, I’ll make a bender out of you yet.” His radiant smile was almost enough to convince her of it.

 

xxXXxx

 

Mako let the chicken on the pan sizzle for a second more before pulling it off the stove. Bolin had run off after the match to who knows where, telling Mako none of his plans. This wasn’t new to Mako, but that didn’t stop it from annoying the shit out of him every time Bolin disappeared. 

Setting the chicken on a plate, a boring dinner if anyone asked, Mako dug in. He cleared his plate before his brother came bursting through the door.

“Out for a stroll?” Mako asked. “You almost missed dinner. There’s some chicken left on the stove.”

Bolin beelined it for the small kitchen and helped himself straight out of the pan. “I made a friend,” the boy said between mouthfuls. “She’s the girl.”

“I don’t need to hear about your womanly escapades,” Mako said. “In fact, please keep them to yourself.”

“No, no, no,” Bolin said. “Not like that. I mean the girl who came bursting in after the match, Addie. I went and found her after she left.”

Mako pushed himself back from the table and placed his dirty dishes in the sink. “You followed her? That’s weird, bro.”

Swallowing his food, Bolin opened his mouth to protest. “It wasn’t like that. I just didn’t like the way things ended between us all. She looked so sad when she left. You know I can’t let someone leave feeling sad.”

“You’re too kind for this world,” Mako said as he filled the sink with water. 

“That’s what she said.” Bolin finished the last of the chicken before dumping the pan in the sink and leaned against the counter. “She’s really nice, you know.”

“Bolin, now’s not the time to get distracted. We have the tournament to worry about and we need to find a new waterbender. That girl owes us money for saving her ass. Let’s leave it at that.” Lowering his hands into the sink, Mako began scrubbing the dishes. This conversation was clearly over. If Mako hated one thing, it was distractions and Bolin was clearly distracted.

Bolin hovered for a moment, debating whether to push the topic but Mako was in cleaning mode, and cleaning Mako was a tense Mako. “Alright. Well, Pabu and I are going to hit the streets tomorrow, try and make a little cash doing the old jig.” He gave his brother his best jazz hands for emphasis. “Street performing,” he clarified when Mako looked confused. “We’re going to bed early so we can be on our best for the good people of Republic City.”

“You do you, bro,” Mako said as he finished the dishes. “I’ll be a the plant tomorrow, but I’m going to spend some time handing out flyers for try-outs. We need a new waterbender before our next match in two days.”

Bolin soluted his brother before heading to the ladder leading to the bedrooms. “Aye-aye, sir. I’ll ask around and see if anyone is interested in joining too. See you in the morning.”

With Bolin gone, Mako was alone in the apartment and left to his thoughts. They strayed to the girl who had burst into their lives that evening. She had clearly made an impression on Bolin but Mako’s thoughts on her were fleeting, quickly overrun by the tournament ahead and the prospect of finding a new waterbender. He would have to act fast to fill the position, lest they lose their spot in the tournament. That was something he couldn’t let happen.  
xxXXxx

By the time Bolin had woken, Mako had already left for the day, leaving Bolin’s calendar wide open. While his agenda did call for some good old street performing, Bolin’s priorities had shifted as of yesterday. Today, he was going to find a waterbender willing to train Addie. He would have to leave Pabu behind for this one as he took to the streets. He needed laser focus.

The mission felt honourable, and Bolin took it with great responsibility. Addie reminded him somewhat of a lost puppy, trying to take a bite out of the big bad world but barely able to bark. In some ways, she reminded him of himself. The world would be cruel to her if she didn’t have a guardian. Much like Mako had been his, Bolin would offer what protection her could for her. It made Bolin feel more purposeful. 

“Reiki,” Bolin said as he rounded a corner in a park. “Just the guy I was looking for.” 

Reiki stood no taller than five feet one, a scrappy twelve-year-old who knew the streets better than anyone. “What do you want?” the boy asked, to busy playing cards with a few friends to really look at Bolin.

“I want to know if there are any waterbenders who’d be willing to train a newbie for me.”

Reiki dropped his cards, grinning to his friend as he revealed a winning hand. “Pay up, gents,” he said. “And you too, if you want information.” He looked expectantly at Bolin, hand outstretched. 

The earthbender had some crisp bills ready to go. “I forgot to mention they would be training for free.”

Reiki let out a loud laugh, his hand falling to cover his chest. “You’re out of your mind, old man. No one will train for free.”

“I’m not an old man,” Bolin deadpanned. “And I figured if anyone would know someone who’d train for free, it’d be you.”

“There is no one because no one would be stupid enough to train for free. Go bug someone else.” Reiki dismissed Bolin with a wave of his hand. 

“You’re rather rude for a twelve-year-old,” Bolin mumbled as he slumped away, clearly defeated. There went his only lead. As far as asking other pro-benders, he didn’t think Mako would approve of approaching the competition, even for Addie’s benefit. 

Maybe he could go to the waterbending district and ask someone there. Addie was so rudimentary in her bending that she didn’t need an expert, just someone who knew the basics. That would be good enough.

With a set plan, Bolin hit the Water district, spending his day asking around for free waterbending training. Perhaps Reiki was right, for no one took the opportunity unless there were dollar signs attached to it. Defeated, hungry and with the day spent, Bolin made his way back to the downtown core. He wondered if his plan was harder to see through than he anticipated, sensing the disappointment Addie would feel when he couldn’t deliver. Maybe it was useless. Maybe he has wasted a perfectly good day of street performing on such a fruitless task. Hopefully Mako had fared better in finding a waterbender for their team.

Wait. Mako was on the hunt for a waterbender too. 

Bolin pulled at his hair with the sudden realization. How easy would it be to ask the new recruit to train Addie on the side? It could be a favour to the Fire Ferrets. Rounding the corner close to the arena, Bolin put some speed in his step, eager to see if Mako had found what he could not. I

It was an impact hard enough to rattle his bones that sent him flying across the street before he could make it through. 

Bolin tumbled across the road, skin scraping along the pavement in a painful fashion. Someone was next to him immediately, grabbing at his arm and apologizing profusely. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you. Naga gets going so fast and we’re not used to dodging traffic, especially people.”

Bolin moaned as he was pulled to his feet, a female steadying him as he found his balance. “It’s okay. I don’t think anything’s broken.”

“Oh good. You hit the ground pretty hard. I was worried.”

Popping his joints, Bolin flashed the girl his best winning smile, noting her attractiveness. She was tall, lean, with dark hair, and adorned in Water Tribe clothes. “I’m all good. I should be used to hitting the ground hard. Happens all the time in pro-bending.” He slipped the last words in, hoping she would catch it and be impressed.

The girl stepped back for a second as recognition passed on her face. “You’re Bolin, of the Fire Ferrets.” Her face lit up and she leaned in closer. “I’m such a huge fan. I listen to your matches when I can. You guys kick ass!”

Bolin straightened his shirt, more than pleased with the praise but trying to play it off as cool. “It’s always nice to meet a fan.” He stuck his hand out. “It’s nice to meet you… uh?” 

The girl met his hand and gave it a good shake. “I’m the Avatar, but you can call me Korra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh la la Bolin finally meets the Avatar. Now the plot can really get going. I’m curious to know what you guys think about Addie. Like her/hate her? (prefer that you to like her ;p). Everyone in the Avatar universe seems to be such a pro with their bending. I thought it would be fun to spin the trope a little. We gotta rookie up in here!
> 
> Please share your thoughts if you’d be so kind in a review, they feed the writer’s soul!


	3. Cold Receptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you're having a fantastic Saturday. I wanna see if I can challenge myself to get 3 reviews on each chapter. Each chapter takes around 5-6 hours to write and edit so reviews make me feel like I'm not just writing for myself lol. Also, is anyone curious to know how long this chapter will be? I can defs give a loose answer if you want! Just ask ;)

Bolin made a real effort not to let his jaw drop as he stared at the Avatar. “Oh, shit. I can’t believe I just got tackled by the Avatar.”

Korra laughed as her giant creature came up behind and nuzzled its head into her hair. Bolin wasn’t sure whether to be weary of it or impressed by its size. “Yeah, I’m really sorry about that. We’re new to the city. There are more moving parts than I expected.”

“The city can seem pretty big if you’re not used to it. How long have you been here?” Bolin asked. If Korra wasn’t bothered by the animal, then he wouldn’t be either.

“Only a few days. I got into some trouble when I first arrived. I’m not technically supposed to be here. If Tenzin found out, he’d probably kill me. But I’m going to die if he makes me meditate anymore.” 

Bolin nodded. “I don’t know who this Tenzin is, but I’d probably lose it too if I was forced to meditate.”

Korra’s eyes widened. “You totally get it then. I just needed some space and to get away from Air Temple Island for a bit.”

“Is that where you’re staying?” 

Nodding, Korra scratched the giant fluff ball behind its ear. “It’s where I’m doing my airbending training. Councilman Tenzin is training me, since he’s the only Airbending master.”

Bolin crossed his arms, his thoughts whirling around as Korra spoke. “So, you’re pretty well versed in all types of bending?”

“Of course,” Korra said. “I’m strongest in waterbending out of all the elements. I’m originally from the Southern Water Tribe.”

Scratching his chin, Bolin wondered whether or not to push his luck. “Say, you wouldn’t be interested in competing in a pro-bending tournament, would you? Our team is short a waterbender.”

Korra’s eyes nearly fell out of her head. “Are you serious?”

“Pretty sure I am. Our teammate quit on us yesterday, unless I imagined the whole thing. I don’t think I did. I’m sure Mako was there. And Addie too. She’s not really related to the pro-bending thing, but she was definitely there.”

Korra wasted no time in throwing her arms around Bolin. “You have no idea how badly I want this. Yes, I’ll join your team.” She squeezed him tight before letting go. “Tenzin will flip if he finds out though.” She paused for a minute, seeming to run different scenarios in her head. “I don’t know how I’ll do it, but I don’t care. I’m in. I’ll find the time. I can get off the island easily enough.”

Luck was surely on Bolin’s side if the Avatar agreed to be on his pro-bending team. Perhaps he could push it a little more. “You wouldn’t also be interested in training a rookie waterbender, would you? You wouldn’t need to do much, just show her the basics.”

“Train a rookie?” Korra asked. “I don’t know. I don’t know if I’d have the time to do that too. I still have my own training to do.”

Bolin gave her the biggest puppy-dog eyes he could muster. “It would mean a lot to me. And you’d be helping someone who really needs it.”

That seemed to strike a chord with Korra. “I’m sure I can make something work. The role of the Avatar is to help people.”

Bolin pumped a fist in the air. “Oh Korra, you are the best Avatar ever. Mako’s going to lose it when he finds out you’re on our team. We’ll win the competition for sure. Are you free anytime soon? You should really meet him.”

Korra looked at her polar-bear-dog-thing and shrugged. “I’m still technically not supposed to be here so what would it hurt to spend a few more hours out? Where do we need to go?” Korra paused for a second. “You’re not going to kidnap me, are you?”

“Of course not,” Bolin said, waving his hands. “I’m pretty sure the Avatar could kick my ass if I even tried. Not that I would. Besides, you’re going to love this; we’re going the pro-bending arena. We live, train, and compete there.”

Korra didn’t need to be told twice as she placed her trust in Bolin. “You lead the way, and I’ll follow.” 

Bolin wasted no time showing her where to go. “Good, cause I want you to meet someone else as well.”

xxXXxx

The night after meeting the pro-bending brothers had been terribly sleepless for Addie. She had tossed and turned, torn between excitement at learning proper water bending and wondering how she would pay off the brothers.

When the sun came up, Addie was already out of bed. Her shifts at the area didn’t start till mid-afternoon, but she wanted to figure out how to repay the brothers sooner than later. There were plenty of restaurants throughout Republic City. Surely one was short staffed. She could work there part time until she had payed her debt.

The morning was spent handing out resumes. Most of the restaurants in Dragon Flats borough were hole-in-the-wall dirt fests, and Addie bet most wouldn’t have passed a health inspection if one happened. Maybe if she found a place closer to the arena, she wouldn’t have to sacrifice her dignity or cleanliness. Plus, her commute between the two would be short.

Five blocks from the arena, Addie was pleasantly surprised to find a ramen shop with a ‘Help Wanted’ sign. The owner had been more than pleased with Addie’s resume and hired her on the spot for the morning shift. Business was slow at that time, consisting mostly of drunk business men stumbling home from a rough night out, but Addie was pleased for the hours. She would start in three days’ time, working breakfast and into lunch, five days a week, then head to her shift at the arena. The hours would be long between the two jobs but Addie would pay off the brothers far quicker this way.

Noting the time, Addie found her way to the arena for her shift. There was another match tonight, though Addie didn’t know who was playing. She wondered if Mako and Bolin were in the building. Didn’t Bolin say they lived here? Did that mean they trained constantly? Addie let her thoughts wander around the Fire Ferrets as she began her shift, time flying as she cleaned. It was her stomach rumbling that pulled her thoughts from the brothers. Time for her break before the match started later tonight.

“Addie!” Someone called as she made her way to the break room. “Hey, wait up.”

The girl stopped in her tracks, pleased to see Bolin cross the hallway to her, a stranger right behind.

“Addie, I’m so glad I caught you. I want to introduce you to someone.” Bolin gave the stranger an encouraging smile as she came up to them. “This is Korra. Korra, Addie. Korra is the Fire Ferrets newest waterbender.” The two girls shook each other’s hand as they exchanged pleasantries. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Addie said, slightly embarrassed she was wearing work clothes when meeting another pro-bender.

“You too,” Korra said, standing tall and proud. She didn’t seem bothered by Addie’s attire or her lowly position as a glorified janitor. “Bolin mentioned you were looking for a waterbender trainer. Said you needed someone to show you the basics.” Korra mocked a few punches for extra emphasis.

Addie’s cheeks flared. “Yes, I, uh, don’t really know what I’m doing when it comes to bending.” 

Korra waved off the statement. “It’s okay. Figuring out bending can be tricky. I still don’t know how to airbend.”

“Oh, I thought you were a waterbender,” Addie said, confused.

“I am. I’m the Avatar.”

Now Addie really felt embarrassed. Not only was she meeting the Avatar, but the Avatar knew how terrible of a bender she was. 

“Crazy, right?” Bolin said, interrupting Addie before she could die of embarrassment. “Almost too good to be true.”

Addie let out a weak laugh. “Yep. Absolutely.”

Korra seemed to sense the girl’s unease and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Honestly Addie, I know how hard controlling an element can be. I promise you you’ll get the hang of it. We can train after our pro-bending practice tomorrow.”

Licking her lips, Addie nodded her head. So, what if the Avatar knew how shitty of a waterbender she was. Addie was grateful anyone was willing to train her. “I’ll take all the help I can get.”

“Good,” Korra said before looking to Bolin. “Now to find your brother. Tell him all the good news.”

“You’re going to see Mako?” Addie asked before the Avatar could turn on her heels. “Any chance we can keep our training private? I don’t want anyone to know how bad of a bender I am.”

Korra locked a hand on her hip in what Addie could only describe as a power pose. “Yeah, of course. But trust me, once I’m done with you, the whole world will know how great of a waterbender you are.”

Bowing her head in thanks, Addie waved as the two wandered off down the hall in search of Mako.

Addie didn’t know whether to laugh or cry as she watched them leave. The Avatar would be training her. How in the spirits name had this happened? If only Korra could make Addie the waterbender Korra thought she could be. A miracle it would be, indeed.

xxXXxx

Mako felt the fire flow through him with a wave of frustration. As he punched his arm out, a stream of flame struck the target in the training gym. Today had been disappointing in finding a waterbender for the Fire Ferrets. He had only had so much time to spend looking before his shift started at the plant, so he spent it handing out crudely made flyers. He hoped the promise of riches and glory and a chance to be on the Fire Ferrets team would be enough to draw people in, but there were hardly any biters. 

Of the two who had seemed interested, a quick demonstration of their waterbending quickly put them out of the running. Their movements were slow and uncoordinated. Evidently these people were not trained fighters, just fans of the sport. Mako had let them down gently, hiding his frustration as he ran out of time. His shift was starting at the plant soon. While pro-bending could make you good money, it didn’t hurt to supplement it with a second source of income. Not with the way Bolin ate.

When his shift had ended, Mako had gone back to the arena, noting the training gym was empty. It wasn’t often one got the gym to themselves but Mako wouldn’t pass on the opportunity. 

In his frustration, Mako continued a string of flames at the target, alternating punches with kicks. It felt good to get his grievances out. He was running out of time before their next match, and if he couldn’t find a bender, he would at least bend the hell out of this dummy.

“Geeze, Mako. Really feeling the heat over here,” Bolin said, interrupting Mako’s blaze of glory as he entered the gym. 

“Never too much heat,” Mako grunted as he sent one last punch and turned the dummy to ash. The boy wiped at the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand before turning to Bolin. Only then did he realize the two had company. 

Behind Bolin stood a girl, completely infatuated with her surroundings. She walked right past Bolin, her eyes wide as she took in the room. Mako straightened himself before grabbing a towel to wipe the rest of his sweat away.

“Bolin, I thought we agreed you’d keep your womanly escapades private,” Mako whispered as he pointed to the girl. 

“Mako, Mako, Mako. This is Korra. Korra, this is my brother.” Bolin grabbed the girl by her shoulders and steered her towards Mako. “Korra is a waterbender.” 

Mako wasted no time throwing down the towel and extending his hand to the new girl. She was tall, tan skinned, dark hair, and built like a warrior. Perfect. “Hi. Hello. Welcome to the arena.”

The girl grabbed his hand and shook it enthusiastically. “This is amazing. Bolin just gave me the tour. I never thought I’d get to see the inside of the actual pro-bending arena.”

Mako let out an uneasy laugh as the girl’s grip tightened on his hand. It was incredibly strong, almost to the point of pain. He tried not to let her see him shake it out after she let go. He didn’t think she noticed either way. Her eyes were glued to everything but him. She was like a kid at the circus.

“So, you’re a waterbender?” Mako asked, giving his brother a thumb's up when Korra’s back was turned to them. 

“And a firebender. And earthbender. Still working on the airbending, though.” Korra spun on her heels, enjoying the look of confusion on Mako’s face. 

That’s when two and two clicked. The Avatar. Bolin had recruited the freaking Avatar.

“Right,” Mako said, feeling the room getting hotter. “Bolin, may I have a word?”

“Feel free to poke around,” Bolin urged Korra. “Get all familiar and what not.”

Korra obliged as Mako pulled Bolin aside. “The Avatar? Are you serious?” Mako whispered, trying to keep his voice down. 

“What? You said we needed a new waterbender.”

“Yeah, but we can’t use the Avatar.”

“Why not?”

“Because she’s the Avatar. Isn’t that cheating?”

“Actually,” Korra said, squeezing into their circle, “it’s not cheating so long as I only use waterbending.” She flashed Mako a smile. “I’m a really good waterbender too. You wouldn’t have to train me.”

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose. “Bolin, two strange woman you get involved with in two days. You really keep me on my toes.”

Bolin clasped his hands together. “So Korra can join the team?”

The girl, no, the Avatar, shot him a look of desperation. “Please? I swear I won’t fuck it up.”

Huffing out a breath, Mako considered the options. Say no and be back at square one or say yes and have a trained bender ready to go. Only an idiot would say no, and he certainly wasn’t an idiot. “Fine. But its temporary, until we can see you fight and evaluate how well you gel with the team.”

Bolin squealed with delight as he wrapped Korra in a bear hug. “Team Fire Ferrets, look at us go.” 

Korra returned the hug, lifting Bolin off the ground as the two cheered each other on. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she said as she set Bolin down. “I promise I won’t let you down.”

“Good,” Mako answered, wondering what he was getting himself into. “We’ll have our first training session tomorrow. 8:00 am.”

Both Bolin and Korra groaned. “Why so early?” Bolin cried.

“It’s the only time we could get in. Korra,” Mako said, giving her a curt nod, “welcome to the team. See you tomorrow, bright and early.” Not having much else to say, Mako excused himself from the room, knowing full well Bolin would fill the Avatar in on all the pertinent information.

Mako’s adrenaline, however, hadn’t been entirely spent. Instead of heading back to the apartment, he let his feet take him around the arena. Walking was second best for clearing his head next to training. Anything that kept him moving, really.

Turning a corner, Mako nearly smacked head first into someone, a girl. No, it was the girl. The one Bolin had been going on about yesterday.

She wasn’t particularly tall. Her colouring was unique though; hazel eyes with freckles along her nose. She had thick red hair, pulled back in a lose braid. Her face was angled more sharply and looked full of surprise and she shuffled back, nearly dropping her broom in hand.

“Kenza,” Mako said, trying to remember her name.

“Addie,” she corrected as she straightened herself. There seemed to be a flash of panic before her next words came out. “I don’t have the money yet. You said you’d give me two weeks for the first payment.” 

Mako took a second to get her words straight. Money? He wasn’t here for money. “I’m just out for a walk. I’m not here to collect.”

“Oh,” Addie said. “Of course. I’ll get out of your way then.”

Mako wondered what he had done to get the cold reception. Maybe he hadn’t of been in the best moods yesterday when they first met. He had been rather occupied by the fact that his waterbender had just quit. Maybe now was the time to smooth things over. He struggled a moment on how to do that before an idea hit him. “If you want, you can come watch our next match. It’s in two days.”

The girl seemed to consider his words. “Thanks, but I don’t want to add that to my tab.”

Mako tried not to slap his face. That wasn’t at all what he meant. “No, you wouldn’t have to pay. You’d be our guess. It’s not the same as buying a ticket. Plus, I know Bolin would like it if you were there.”

Addie eyed the boy as if she didn’t believe him. Was Mako really that bad with people? He was going to have to work on his frosty exterior at some point. Guess being a firebender didn’t equate a warm persona.

“I would have to make sure my schedule was free, but I don’t think I work that day,” Addie said.

“Perfect. You can meet us in the benders booth before the game. I’ll let Bolin know you’re coming.” Mako felt decidedly better about the whole thing. Not only did the Fire Ferrets have a waterbender, he was smoothing over his conscious he hadn’t been aware was feeling guilty until now.

Addie nodded, seemingly ready to depart the conversation. She was about to leave before asking one last thing. “Did Bolin find you?” 

“Yes, I just spoke with him,” Mao answered. “Why do you ask?”

Addie’s grip tightened on the broom handle. She seemed incredibly tense around him, despite Mako’s efforts to smooth things over. Was she going to swat him in the face like the last guy who had pissed her off? Mako took a cautionary step back. “He came here on his way to the training room,” Addie answered. “That’s all.”

“Right, I guess I should let you get back to your cleaning.”

Addie loosened her grip on the handle. “Of course. Thanks.” The girl made a wide birth around Mako, giving him plenty of space.

“It was Addie, right?” he called after her before she could disappear. The girl whipped around, meeting his eyes for a quick second. “Not Kenza.”

“That’s right,” she said.

“I’ll remember that.” 

The girl didn’t respond. Instead she busied herself with the broom, working her way out of his line of sight. 

Mako certainly had a way with people. That was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Mako, poor guy. Doesn’t quite get how people perceive him. And Addie, poor dear. Doesn’t quite know where her place in the world is yet. 
> 
> Please read and review, it makes my heart swell.


	4. Dead Weight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, let me know how you feel about the story so far. Are you liking it? If you do, leave a review!

Addie was surprised by the letter left in her locker once her shift had finished. It was from Bolin, detailing tomorrow’s itinerary. He and the Fire Ferrets were to train at 8:00 am. She was too meet both Bolin and Korra afterwards in the park nearby for her first waterbending session.

Both anticipation and anxiety whirled around in Addie’s stomach. This was one of the reasons she had moved her life from Da Po Fu. The chance to learn from proper waterbenders felt like a luxury. It would certainly be nice to be around people who shared the same talent, regardless of their skill levels. It would be even nicer to be around people who didn’t scorn her for what she was, or more importantly, what she wasn’t.

The Aoki Clan in the Northern Earth Kingdom was highly regarded in the military, commanding the Kita Kaze division; a branch known for their rapid fire earthbending. The technique was highly efficient, utilizing small chunks of earth to take out threats with deadly precision. It was an art her family had mastered.

When Addie had first presented as a waterbender at age ten, her family had hung their heads in shame. Members of the Aoki Clan were world class earthbenders. To have a waterbender plague the family line was near blasphemous. Addie had been forbidden to practice her element, only learning in secrecy by observing her family. The translation between earth and waterbending was rough though, if not non-existent. Addie had struggled to teach herself, so on her eighteenth birthday, she made the decision to leave Da Po Fu. 

She hadn’t bothered to tell her family where she was going. They wouldn’t have cared. The night she left had been a calm one, almost anticlimactic. Addie had packed her bag, counted the money she had saved, and left in the shadows. No one had followed her. No one had tried to stop her. Addie had only told her one confidant she was leaving; an elderly cook she had befriended at a young age. The old woman had been sad to see the girl driven out but wished her luck and to be weary of pick pocketers along the road.

Now, settled in Republic City, Addie wondered what her family would think if they could see her as she was. Not only had she befriended the best up and coming pro-bending team, Addie was to receive waterbending lessons from none but the Avatar. Addie’s mother’s nickname for her rang in her head, “Jicho”—dead weight. Her mother constantly called her that as a reminder she was useless to the family. No longer though. Addie would find her purpose, if not to her family, then for herself. 

This dead weight would float.

xxXXxx

The park was rather dead considering the nice weather, Addie thought as she waited for Bolin and Korra. There was a strange homeless man parked in the bushes nearby, however. He occasionally popped his head out to make small talk with Addie, but for the most part left her alone.

“Addie, you made it,” Bolin said as he came into her line of view with Korra close behind. The two were already in training clothes, sweat marking their hard work from their previous session with Mako.

Addie gave them a quick wave as she pulled herself from the ground. Her legs had grown stiff while she sat waiting for them. “I wouldn’t miss the chance.”

“Good,” Korra said, stretching her back to the sound of satisfying pops. “Mako got us warmed up. You better be ready for it.” Addie opened her mouth before closing it, not sure what that entailed. “Oh, don’t worry. I’m not going to fight you. Don’t look so scared,” Korra laughed.

Shaking out her nerves, Addie tried to feel more confident. “Right, of course. So, what are we doing today? Are we training here, in the open? It seems so public. 

Korra shook her head. “No. I found the perfect place to train you, out of sight but close to a good source of water. This was just a convenient place to meet first time round. Where we’re going is a place I found it on my first day exploring the city. Follow me.” Bolin didn’t need to be told twice and took up an easy stride next to the Avatar. Addie had to put some speed into her steps to follow the two, out of the park and down to the harbour. 

The beach Korra lead them too was further from the public eye, guarded by a cliff that offered them more privacy. Waves lapped against the shore in a lazy rhythm while a large rickety dock extended out from the cliff above. Its rotten wood, degraded by saltwater made the contraption look unsavoury at best.

“We’ll train here,” Korra said, placing her hands on her hips as she looked out over the horizon. The view offered a direct line of sight to Air Temple Island. Korra stared at it for a second before turning on her heel to Bolin and Addie. “First thing’s first. I need to see what I’m working with.”

“You mean you want to see my bending,” Addie clarified. 

“That would be a good place to start,” Korra laughed.

Bolin stepped forward to give Addie an encouraging smile. “I’ve seen you waterbend. You got this.”

“Yep. I got this.” Addie said, more to reassure herself than anything else. Walking forward past Korra, Addie planted herself a good five feet from the shore. Arm outstretched, Addie felt for that connection to water which never came easily. She had to fight for it in her mind, force the element to listen to her. When she felt it in her grasp, Korra swung her arm up, a wild string of water blasting from the shore. With a violent thrust of her arm, the water veered right before misting into the wind. Satisfied, Addie turned around to face her audience. Bolin seemed mighty pleased with her. Korra however, had her lips pursed.

“You definitely bended the water,” she said, arms crossed and fingers drumming on her arm.

Addie licked her lips. “I know it’s not conventional. I’ve never seen another waterbender before watching a pro-bending game. Even then, I’m so far away in the nosebleeds, I can’t really tell what they’re doing.”

“It’s okay. Now you have a waterbender to show you how it’s done.” Coming to stand beside her, Korra settled into a relaxed pose. It directly clashed with the stiff posture Addie maintained. “Waterbending is all about moving with the flow.” Holding her arms up with bent elbows, Korra began to sway. 

Bolin had joined the two, mimicking Korra’s actions. “Like this?”

“Exactly,” Korra smile. “Now you try,” she said to Addie. The girl gave Korra another once over to make sure she was mimicking correctly. Arms out and bent, Addie began to move side to side. “Close, but don’t make it so mechanical. Be more fluid.” Addie tried to relax the movement. Rather than moving left, right, left, right, she aimed for the fluidity Korra had mentioned. “Good. Focus on the waves before us. See how they come in and out. Match your movements to that.”

The three of them moved in silence together, following the waves as they lapped on the shore. “When you feel like you and the water are the same…” Korra twisted her right hand in lazy circles, water twisting up in a similar fashion. “It’s not about brute strength. It’s about moving with the flow.”

Addie felt like she had focused enough on the water to feel for that connection. It came more easily than before she tugged on it, the water resisted, and the connection was lost. Addie cursed as she lost her momentum.

“I thought I had it,” she said, more to herself than anyone. 

“If you got it on your first time, I’d be impressed,” Korra said. “It takes practice.”

“I wish earthbending was like this,” Bolin said from Korra’s right. He was still swaying with the rhythm, his eyes closed. “I’d rock myself to sleep.”

Addie watched the boy move. If an earthbender could find the rhythm of water, so could she. Focusing on the water again, Addie let her body fall into the sway. This time, rather than tugging on the element, Addie let her arm raise when the movement felt right. It took longer, but as she arm lifted, a steady stream of water rose from the shore. It hovered for a moment before Addie’s excitement got the better of her. 

“I did it,” she cried as she dropped the connection. 

“Aw man, that was loads better,” Bolin cheered. “None of that pew, pew, angry thrusts, water everywhere thing you like to do.”

Korra clapped the girl on her shoulder. “See, I told you you’d get the hang of it. Now again.”

Korra had Addie practice the same move for the next hour, adding in little distractions to try and throw her concentration off. It had first begun with little pebbles being tossed in front of her person before the pebbles got bigger and closer to her face. Bolin had enjoyed this and used the time to practice his own bending. Soon enough, Addie was swaying in a mini rock storm, trying her best to feel the water and move with it, rather than force it while earth moved around her. 

Mentally exhausted and covered in sweat by the end of the session, Addie had felt drastically better about her bending. She seemed able to maintain a steady connection to the water now. While not yet capable of maneuvering it, Addie could hat least hold on none the less.

“That was a good session,” Korra said as she layed down on the sand and stretched her legs out.

Addie felt like she could go to sleep right there on the sand. Both her mind and body were drained. She had never bended for so long before. Stretching out as Korra had done, Addie relaxed into the beach, not minding the sand as it settled in her hair. “That was a fantastic session. Thank you, really.”

“I’m glad Bolin found you. I’ve never trained someone before,” Korra said. The boy was further down the beach, tossing rocks with his bending as far out into the water as he could. Addie watched with admiration. Bending came so easily to him. To Korra as well.

“I’ve never been trained before,” Addie said, raising an eyebrow. “I hope I wasn’t a difficult student.”

“Trust me, until you’ve been around airbending kids, you don’t know difficult.” Both girls let out a laugh, enjoying the sound of the waves and the occasional plop of rock from Bolin.

Sitting up, Addie crossed her arms over her knees, leaning her chin on her forearms. “What’s it like, being the Avatar? It must be nice knowing exactly who you’re supposed to be.”

The question seemed to catch Korra off guard. “It’s all I’ve ever known. I wouldn’t know how to be anything else.”

Addie looked out to Air Temple Island. “That’s your home, right?”

“It is now, but it feels more like a prison sometimes,” Korra said.

“That I understand,” Addie said as she stood up, not giving Korra a chance to comment. “Thank you, Korra, for today. I appreciate it.”

The Avatar followed suit. “You don’t have to thank me. I don’t mind helping out. It’s kind of my job. Plus, I enjoy it.” The girl smiled, her eyes kind. “Same time tomorrow then?”

Addie returned the smile, though she wasn’t sure it met her eyes. “Absolutely.”

xxXXxx

 

Mako had secured himself a date tomorrow night. The spirits were on his side, surely. And in a rare move, the girl had been the one to ask him out. It might have been due to the fact she had hit him with her mope-head, but Mako couldn’t resist the raven-haired beauty when she helped him to his feet, offering to take him to dinner tomorrow night after his match.

Asami, her name was. What a lovely name. Mako felt light on his feet as he drifted back to the arena, his head in the clouds. He hardly noticed Bolin crossing the street with Addie until they were in front of him. The girl looked a little rough, if he was being honest. Her clothes were crumpled, her hair full of sand. She didn’t seem to mind though. She was laughing at something Bolin was saying. Classic Bolin; always had the ladies cracking up at his jokes. Maybe Mako could crack some jokes with Asami tomorrow night. 

“Mako,” Bolin said when he caught sight of his brother. Addie twisted on her feet awkwardly, nearly stumbling before she caught herself. “How are you? I was just out with Addie. She wanted to go for a late morning stroll. I was showing her all the sights on the city. Within a reasonable distance, of course. It’s not like I took her to every borough in Republic City. That would be crazy.”

Addie gave Bolin a quick shove in the ribs. “I think he got the point.”

“If you ever want a tour guide, Bolin is the man for you,” Mako said as he joined them in their walk to the arena. “He knows every corner of this city. Especially the restaurants.”

Addie eyed Bolin with an impressive look. “I don’t doubt it.”

“So Addie,” Mako said, making a point to get her name right, “You’re still coming to the match tomorrow, right?”

Bolin halted on his heels. “You’re coming to the match tomorrow?” he asked Addie.

“Yeah, Mako invited me yesterday,” the girl explained. 

“Mako, you didn’t tell me!” Bolin looked devastated. 

“It slipped my mind,” his brother said. 

Bolin was practically swinging his arms as he skipped down the sidewalk. “This is great news. Now you’ll get a front row look at pro-waterbending.”

“Waterbending?” Mako raised an eyebrow. “Don’t care about the others?”

Addie looked at Bolin with deadly precision before turning to Mako. “No, it’s not that. It’s just that I’ve never seen waterbending up close before. Not at the skill level of pro-benders at least. There aren’t any waterbenders in the Northern Earth Kingdom.”

Mako considered her words for a moment. “What about firebenders? Have you ever seen one before?”

“A few, when they travel far enough north. They’re usually tradesmen.”

Mako wondered how Addie had remained so sheltered her whole life. How isolated was the Northern earth Kingdom? Growing up in Republic City had exposed both Bolin and himself to every walk of life. He didn’t know how to say thing without offending Addie. There seemed to be a lull in the conversation for which Mako didn’t know how to fill as the three approached the entrance of the arena.

Bolin was the first to break the silence that had settled over them. “Tomorrow, Addie, you’ll get a front row seat—the best in the house. You’ll see first-hand pro fire and waterbending. It’ll blow your mind.” The boy mimicked having his brain explode by the sheer awesome of it all. 

Addie seemed rather thrilled by the promise. “I can’t wait.”

“Well, ladies and gents, if you’ll excuse me. I need to shower. Get all this sand off of my body.” With that, Bolin disappeared into the arena, leaving Mako and Addie alone outside.

“Where exactly did he take you that you’re both covered in sand?” the firebender asked.

Addie seemed to only realize now the state of her appearance. She quickly gave her body a pat down, shaking off any loose sand on her clothes. Her hair would have to be tackled in the shower. “He took me down to the harbour. We were throwing rocks in the sea. Bolin might have gotten carried away.”

Noticing a small clump of sand on her shoulder she had missed, Mako reached out and flicked it off. “You missed one.” The girl gave him a quick thanks. “You know, I’m glad we met you,” Mako said to try and fill the awkward silence that had once again settled. “Bolin doesn’t have many friends and you two seem to get along well.”

“Your brother is a really good guy. You got lucky.”

“Did I?” Mako couldn’t hide the surprise in his voice.

“There’s a saying where I’m from, that you can’t pick and choose your family. You lucked out with him.”

“And you,” Mako asked. “Did you luck out with your family?”

The girl wouldn’t meet his eyes. “My family always did what they thought was right for the family name.”

Mako could sense the unease creeping over the girl. He was about to change the subject before she did it for him. “I’ll see you tomorrow night, Mako.”

She was gone before he could say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we get a little more back story on Addie. Hopefully you liked it. Girl’s got some issues to work through lol. Who do you think is gonna help her get through them? Bolin? Korra? Mako? Maybe they all just need group therapy. That would be an interesting read ;P

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, chapter one! Hope you all liked it. Addie is having a rough start in the city. Maybe she just needs some friends. Maybe creepy people need to not be creeps. At least Addie stood up for herself. Things just didn’t end up how she intended.
> 
> I would love it if you left a review though, cause oh boy, does it feel good to get reviews.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
